1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curable resin compositions comprising an epoxy compound and a propargyl aromatic ether.
2. State of the Art
A variety of epoxy resins are known in the art for use as matrix resins for fiber reinforced materials, particularly for electrical and electronic applications. Frequently, other materials are combined with epoxy compounds to form blends. However, such blends do not have the most desirable combination of properties for certain applications.